His Name is Cloud Strife
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: The Turk jumped and he froze when his eyes met those of Zack, who looked somewhat annoyed that he was evidently perving on his best friend.  Reno x Cloud x Zack Clenoack/Zouno  Very graphic yaoi/lemon
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction is dedicated to my good friend, she is also a fanfiction addict and she likes the pairing Cloud x Reno, so I thought I should write her one! But I'm adding in a few more characters to makes this an ultimate pairing fanfiction :D **

**I wrote this whilst listening to 'Swing Baby!' by Bentley Jones (Ben Chan as he's also known as) on Youtube, again, I have no idea how it inspired me to write this crazy fanfiction, but it did. ****Rated M for a reason little children!**

**So please, enjoy and review ^_^**

****I do **_**not **_**own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Reno Sinclair, Cloud Strife, Zack Fair, Axel **_**or **_**Roxas. Both games would have been **_**very **_**different if I **_**did **_**own them.**

_Why did I come in here? Because you knew __he__ would be in here. __Shut up__, who ever knew I would be able to think so much that I actually start to have arguments with myself?_

Snapping out of his thoughts sharply, Reno pulled at the white collar of his white dress shirt as he watched the blonde wash himself in the SOLDIER shower room, his eyes were closed as he lifted his perfectly sculptured face upwards so that the hot water ran across the skin of his face, his hands sliding around his body as the mud from his previous training slipped down his body and down the drain along with the water.

_Damn you. _Reno gritted his teeth as he gripped onto the wall he was hiding behind, his nails nearly coming off of his fingers as he stared in awe at the figure, it was hard not to stare, the blonde was without a doubt one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, though he usually described said male as either 'sexy' or 'hot enough to screw every night' when he was chatting with 1st Class SOLDIER, Zack Fair, who Reno _also _thought was extremely attractive. This was Reno's problem, he wanted _both _Zack and the blonde, who's name he had found out from Zack, to be Cloud Strife.

He heard Cloud sigh and he bit down hard on his lip to try and control the effect seeing the blonde like this was having on him, his blue eyes travelling all over the developing body of the young man, watching as Cloud's blonde locks fell into his eyes as his hair flattened from the water, it was a rare sight to see Cloud without his trademark 'chocobo hair', but it made Reno want him more as he stared hungrily at him, his tongue running over his bottom lip as Cloud ran his hands through his hair, cleaning it from both sweat and dirt.

"What are you doing?" the voice made the Turk jumped and he froze when his eyes met those of Zack, who looked somewhat annoyed that he was evidently perving on his best friend.

"Calm down, yo, I got lost, that's all man," Reno said defensively and Zack folded his arms across his chest, a black eyebrow raised as he stared at the shorter man, not believing a single word that had left his mouth, after all, he himself had caught Reno peering in when _he _was taking showers as well, it made Zack a little uncomfortable knowing that Reno may have been doing this for a while without him realising.

"Leave him alone," Zack sighed and Reno rolled his eyes turning back around, only to be met by wide, slightly frightened eyes that could only belong to Cloud and he swallowed hard.

_Ah, shit. _Reno slapped his palm to his face as Cloud glanced from him to Zack who was clearly having trouble averting his eyes from the wet body in front of him, his trade mark mako influenced eyes landed on the towel that was tightly wrapped around the teenagers thin waist, the blonde's hand was tightly grasping it as a blush burned on his face.

"S-Sergeant Fair!" Cloud stuttered and used his free hand to shakily salute him which made Reno snort with a little laughter, he winced a little as Zack's hand smacked him around the back of the head, his goggles sliding onto his eyes from the impact and the red head grunted before replacing them to the top of his head, pushing the few strands of red hair out of his eyes as he did so.

"Sorry for the intrusion Cadet Strife," Zack smiled and watched as Cloud's feet began to shuffle nervously on the floor.

"N-no, it's alright," Cloud stammered as he quickly padded passed them, heading straight for the cubicles where his 'home' clothes lay.

As soon as Cloud shut and locked the door of the cubicle, Zack grabbed Reno by the back of his blazer and pulled him out of the shower cubicles, out into the corridor.

"Get off of me, yo" Reno huffed and pulled out of the mans grip, spinning the EMR in his hand until it rested on his shoulder casually.

"You are pushing boundaries Reno, you _can't _go around watching the Cadets shower!" Zack snapped, his raven hair shuffling slightly as he shook his head at the immature Turk who just tutted in his direction and strolled off in his usual casual swagger, whistling what Zack recognised to be the theme from the movie '_Jaws'_.

'_You're pushing boundaries', blah blah blah. _This was one of the things Reno loved to do, mock people inside his head when he couldn't say it to the persons face.

He spun his house keys around his finger as he approached the apartment building he lived in, he liked living in a normal place, whereas most of the other Turks he had met lived in large mansions and had expensive things, Reno preferred to live normally.

"Reno!" he turned to see a short blonde boy next to the apartment elevator, his blonde spikes momentarily reminding him of Cloud…maybe they were related somehow?

"What's up, Roxas," Reno greeted the boy as he joined him in the elevator, his hand coming down on the spikes and ruffling them friendly.

"Nothing much, Axel invited me over," Roxas explained and looked up at the tall red head, it was incredible how much he looked like his boyfriend, he knew twins looked alike, but it was ridiculous.

"Oh _wonderful_, does that mean I have to listen to you two 'going at it' for hours on end like last time?" Reno sighed and smirked at the heavy blush that appeared on Roxas's face.

"You heard?" Roxas gasped and Reno half rolled his eyes.

"Bit hard not to, short ass," Reno mocked and Roxas held back a glare, looking at his black and grey shoes instead.

The elevator came to a halt with a stomach turning jolt and the doors slid open slowly and Reno snorted at the innuendo that popped into his head as he watched the doors before he walked out beside Roxas who was staring at him confused by what was making him laugh.

The keys jangled in the door for a while before finally turning after several attempts, it was almost as if something was stuck in the keyhole that prevented him from just entering straight away after one try of the key, he booted the door open with his foot, startling the other red head on the couch.

"Hey," Reno greeted lazily as he raised his hand a bit to his twin who flashed him a smirk, he was just as tall as him and was identical apart from a few features.

Axel had bright green eyes, his red hair was a lot more spikier and a little shorter than Reno's, he also had different birth marks in a different place to Reno's, instead of having to circular red marks on his high cheek bones, Axel had two small, black upside down triangles a little under his eyes.

"Roxas," Axel purred as he lifted the blonde up into his arms, attacking the boy with his lips roughly, Reno scrunched up his face in disapproval, slight jealousy creeping in.

Truth be told that Reno had always been a little of the relationship that Axel and Roxas had, they were strong and perfect for one another, whilst Reno preferred to go from girl to girl, guy to guy, secretly hoping that he would find his soul mate in the process, but alas, he never had.

"Be careful you don't _swallow _that tongue, Roxas," Reno said casually as he sauntered into the bathroom, locking the door as he soon as he shut it before heading straight for the bathroom cabinet and yanking the door open, he grabbed the bottle of hand moisturiser, he still needed to get rid of the little _gift _that Cloud had caused.

He threw his blazer off and unbuttoned a few more buttons of his shirt, unzipped his trousers and sat on the edge of the bath with his legs spread wide open, his erection standing tall and proud as he poured the moisturiser onto his right hand quickly, he grasped his member and soon began to coat his dick in the moisturising, moaning quietly as his eyes slipped shut, he began to imagine that it was in fact Cloud who was touching him, instead of his own hand. He imagined a smirk appearing on Cloud's lips as he ran his thumb over the top of his dick, a gasp escaping his lips as Cloud began to use his nails against his dick. Cloud would have smirked if he was really doing this, Reno just had a feeling he would and groaned lightly as he pictured it, the teenager would then cup his hand around his length, moving his hand slowly, but firmly over it, whispering dirty things into his ear. Reno jerked his hand quicker as he reached behind his head with his free hand and set his hair free from the small black hair band he always wore, his long red hair cascading down his back.

_Cloud _he moaned in his head as he saw the Cloud in his mind pushing his nail into his slit, his mouth nearing the tip, rubbing his lips on the top, not allowing any part of Reno's erection into his mouth. His hand moved faster now, his imagination getting the better of him as he began to believe it a little and he let out a deep moan as he came, his hand coated, in his mind, Cloud's face was coated, dripping down his chin, down his slightly muscular chest that Reno had previously been gazing at.

He panted and licked his lips, getting up and hopping over to the sink to wash his hand of the two liquids that were mixing in his hand, he then used a towel to clean his penis of the juices, slightly amused by how it was now shrinking when it had been standing so proudly just a few minuets ago, torturing him.

Zipping his trousers back up, buttoning up his shirt and holding his blazer with two fingers, he walked out of the bathroom as if nothing had happened and raised his eyebrows as he noticed that Axel and Roxas were no longer in the front room, heavy pants echoing from his twins bedroom.

_For __god's sake__! _he puffed a ball of air out of his mouth as he chucked his blazer over the back of the couch, stealing both Axels light and pack of cigarettes and walking out onto the balcony, leaning on the wall that prevented any sort of suicidal jumping.

He flicked at the lighter as he placed a cigarette into his mouth, lighting it expertly and the exhaling, blowing rings of smoke out to amuse himself before pulling his mobile phone out of his pocket, scanning through random files on there, stopping as he cam across his 'photo' folder and grinned to himself as he took another drag from his cigarette.

_How__ I took these photos without getting caught is beyond me _he sniggered as he flicked through the many pictures of both Cloud and Zack that he had some how managed to acquire when he had had nothing else to do on campus, most of them were when the two other men had been working out, Zack looked _especially _attractive when he was doing his usual squats, Reno liked to watch as the raven haired man SOLDIER swung his arms around at each squat, causing the muscles in his arm the flex and the 'antenna like' part of his hair to sway in front of his face.

He nearly swallowed his cigarette as he flicked to the next photo, completely forgetting he had it on his phone, it was of Cloud pulling his shirt off, allowing Reno to captured the developing muscles in the boys pale stomach, letting out a small growl, Reno was even tempted to lick the screen of his phone, just to imagine what it would actually be like to lick the stomach of _Cloud Strife_, hearing the blonde moan at the touch of his tongue would be the _ultimate _sensation.

_Oh you've gotta be fucking __kidding me_ Reno looked down as he felt his crotch stir into life again and he took a long drag of his cigarette, his eyebrows knitted together in annoyance, _you turn me on and you're not even __fucking here__! Fuck you, Cloud. _

Reno let out a small laugh as he heard Roxas scream Axel's name from inside the apartment and gathered that his twin was good in the bedroom, not that he was jealous, but he had a little curiosity lurking in the back of his mind, wondering who was better in bed, him or his twin.

Reno sighed, bored, and looked down at the busy street that was several floor away from him and watched as the blur of cars and lights danced before his eyes, his mind wandering from reality again, back to the two men he so desperately wanted, but he knew that if he made a move, he would have to chose between the two of them and that was something he knew he wouldn't even have to think twice about, sure Zack was 'god like' in the red heads mind, but there was something about Cloud that drove Reno absolutely insane, so insane that he fantasised about the chocobo daily.

He flicked his now useless cigarette into the air, watching it fall until he could not longer see it and turned to lean his back against the wall, trying to block out the noises of both Roxas and Axel by drowning himself in the photo collection on his phone.

His best friend, Rude, had thought that he was mentally ill for keeping such absurd pictures, but Rude didn't understand, he couldn't possibly put into words about how both the SOLDIER and the Cadet made him insane, feel emotions that he wished didn't exist.

"_You're a pervert, Reno," Rude's sunglass hidden eyes flickered to his friend, "next thing I know, you'll be perving on __me__," _

Reno chuckled at he remembered that last part, he meant no offence to Rude when he had replied with, _"I have taste, so you don't need to worry,"_. Rude just wasn't his type, but he knew that Rude was defiantly Elena's type as she never shut up about the bald idiot.

"Why are you out here?" Reno looked up and grunted as he saw Axel in just his baggy blue boxers, his hair was even more wildly untidy than usual and he was a bit red in the face.

"Trying to get away from the noise of 'oh _Axel_' and 'uh, _harder_'," Reno imitated and Axel laughed a little as he walked out onto the balcony to be beside his brother.

"Still trying to get that blonde guy, huh?" Axel asked as he saw the photo that was on his brothers phone and Reno grunted, flipping his phone shut quickly and watching as Axel lit up his own cigarette.

"It's easier said than done my dear twin, he's too innocent," Reno complained and allowed his head to loll backwards and loud whine vibrating passed his lips.

"More than Roxas?" Axel asked a little surprised and Reno nodded, chuckling loudly.

"Incredibly innocent…plus…he has a really big crush on Sergeant Fair, it's quiet adorable watching the kid freak out whenever he's near him," Reno laughed and smiled as Axel held his cigarette out to him, allowing him to take one puff of it before returning it to his own mouth.

"Can't blame the kid in that area, I've seen that guy and I wouldn't mind having a piece of action with _that_," Axel shivered at the thought and quickly cleared his throat uncomfortably when Reno gave him a strange look.

_Horny fuck_ Reno scowled in his mind, "as if you don't get enough action as it is, it's been five _months _since the last time I had a screw," Reno protested and Axel slapped a hand around his mouth to muffle his laughter.

"I get _more _action than my older brother, that's hilarious!" Axel laughed loudly and Reno quickly grabbed the cigarette out of his hand and threw it over the edge, "hey, I wasn't done with that!" Axel whimpered as he watched it fall.

"Serves you right," Reno smirked and slipped another cigarette out of the packet in his trouser pocket and held it out, Axel leaned forwards and took the cigarette in his mouth, lighting it quickly.

"Why don't you just jump the kid in the showers like you did to the others?" Axel suggested with a cheeky smirk and Reno looked at him sniggering.

"Because I would probably have Fair come after me with a shot gun," Reno replied with and was surprised at how much that thought turned him on.

_I'm so sick in the head, __damn it__. _Reno shook his head causing his long red hair to swing around his waist a little.

"Dude, you should cut your hair, you're starting to look like a woman," Axel criticised and Reno punched his arm.

"Shit head," Reno snickered and Axel grinned as they both entered the apartment again, Roxas was still in the bedroom, sleeping Reno gathered, from what he had heard he would be very surprised to see Roxas walking in the morning.

"I'm going to bed, night," Axel slapped him friendly on the back before strolling into his bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him as to not wake Roxas up.

_Bed, that sounds like heaven…would be better if damn __Cloud__ was there with me though_.


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe I actually used a line from a conversation I have many a time with my friend whom this story is specially written for, writing this chapter was fun, a bit weird and irritating at points as my mind actually went blank at one point, but fun all the same *sigh*. I just want to thank everyone who has read this fanfiction and those who have taken their time and have reviewed, it means a lot. **

**Please review if you could spare the time =)**

**** I do **_**not **_**own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Cloud Strife, Reno Sinclair, Roxas, Rufus ShinRa or Zack Fair**

_Your lips are moving, but I can't hear you man, haha, suck on that _Reno giggled to himself as he looked to the ground in a bored fashion whilst Zack lectured him again, he had been caught once again in the shower cubicles, spying on Cloud.

"I'm _serious _Reno, so pay _a-fucking-ttention _when I'm talking to you!" Zack shouted and tapped him hard on the forehead.

"Honestly, I just got lost," Reno shrugged his shoulders as he leant against the wall outside the shower room.

"Seven days in a row, wow that _has _to be a world record, Reno," Zack said sarcastically and Reno clunked his teeth together as he surveyed the SOLDIER before him, a small smile appearing on his lips as his eyes directly went to the mans crotch, which was unfortunately hidden by his uniform.

"I hear ya man," Reno simply muttered as he licked his lips once more, trying to stop himself from jumping on the taller man, his eyes still looking him up and down as if he was a piece of meat, this made Reno laugh.

_If he __was__ a piece of meat, I'd buy that brand every __fucking__ day. _His eyes flickered to the raven haired mans flirtatiously and Zack sighed heavily at the look he was getting from the idiot before him. He began to wonder how on earth Reno had managed to get employed as a Turk.

Both men stood up straight as the shower room door opened, revealing Cloud in his casual wear, he was dressed in a tight dark green shirt and baggy blue faded jeans, he wore bright green converses on his feet and a white and red bandana that somehow managed to fit around his spiky hair perfectly and Reno found himself staring in all the wrong places, his eyes scanning every inch of him as if he could actually absorb Cloud through his eyes, he clenched his hand into a fist behind his back as he felt himself getting aroused again and he looked to Zack who seemed to be having the same problem.

"Um," Cloud stammered as he scratched the back of his head, wondering why he was being stared at, "hi?" he said with a confused tone and Zack blinked a few times before slinging his arm around his friends shoulders, Reno puffed loudly as he saw the cute, light blush that appeared on Cloud's cheeks as he gazed up at his best friend with adoration.

"C'mon Chocobo, I'll give you a lift home," Zack smiled and tightened his grasp on Clouds shoulders as they went passed Reno who was glaring into Zack's tall, muscular back as he escorted Cloud off of campus.

_Fuck you, Fair. _Reno gritted his teeth in annoyance as he realised he now had to walk the same way as the friends, his eyes forcing themselves to stay glued to the floor, _fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, I hope your hair impales you when you sleep tonight _Reno thought bitterly as he heard Cloud laughing at whatever Zack was telling him as they both got onto Zack's motorcycle, Reno looked up in time to see the shy smile on Cloud's face once he realised he had to wrap his arms around the SOLDIER's waist, he pulled the spare helmet onto his head, biting his bottom lip as he shyly wrapped his arms around Zack who stole a glance at Reno, who glared back at him, his phone at his ear.

"Axel, pick me up," Reno said quickly down the phone to his slightly startled brother who was holding the phone away from his ear from the sheer volume of Reno's agitated voice.

"Cloud's with Zack at the moment isn't he," Axel stated simply and Reno scowled at the night sky above him.

"How the _hell _did you know that?" Reno asked and smiled at hearing Axel laugh down the phone, he liked hearing his brother laugh, it was the kind of laugh that could calm a war down in seconds.

"You get pissed every time Cloud is anywhere near Zack because he's a threat to you, but I keep telling you that they are just _best friends _dude, get that into your tiny brain," Axel snorted and Reno pressed his fingers to his temples in frustration, already knowing what Axel was telling him was true, but Cloud _did _have a crush on Zack and it was nearly impossible to miss the way that Zack acted around Cloud.

"Whatever, just pick me up before I throw myself off a cliff," Reno said over dramatically and chuckled at hearing Axel tut down the phone.

Axel placed a kiss on Roxas's cheek as he slept soundly in his bed, his hand stretching out and grabbing his car keys on the bed side table, he carefully shut the door and jogged out of the apartment, he couldn't believe how _angry _Reno had sounded on the phone.

Truth be told that Axel had actually been worrying about his older brother, he had been single for so long just sleeping around, most people would say that Reno had no confidence in himself, but only Axel knew that that was completely out of the question, Reno knew he was hot, hell even _Axel _knew his brother was hot, so he wasn't low on confidence, Axel had put it down to Reno being sexually frustrated to the max.

But ever since Reno started to become infatuated with this _'Cloud Strife'_, Reno had been acting differently to someone who just wanted to get their leg over, it was out of the question to even contemplate the whole 'maybe Reno's in love with this guy' theory, because Reno _never _fell in love. He was a player, he always had been ever since they were in high school, he had even managed to pull a few teachers in his time, Axel on the other hand _enjoyed _being in a committed relationship with Roxas and had been since they were in Middle school.

_Fucking traffic lights._ Axel groaned with impatience as the lights seemed to dwell on the colour red for what felt like hours, but was possibly just a few minuets.

Drumming his hands on the steering wheel, Axel looked around at the empty roads, humming the tune to his an anime he was fond of titled _'Black Cat'_, but he stopped abruptly in his humming as he saw a motorcycle drive passed him and his eyes widened.

_Cloud? _He flicked his head around to look out of the back car window and clucked his tongue in his mouth, _arms around Zack…yeah…good one Cloud, that'll make Reno feel __real__ good._

"Take-your-_fucking_-time!" Reno snapped as he yanked the car door open angrily, slamming it shut and instantly folding his arms across his chest like a child.

"Shut up and put your seatbelt on, you dick," Axel smirked and it widened when he saw Reno smiling too.

_I wonder if Cloud will be put off if I tell him that Zack's got a small dick…nah…the guy looks like he would have a fucking tree trunk stuffed in his pants _Reno whined a little and closed his eyes as he rested his elbow on the small place near the car window, his forehead pressed right up against it as he drifted off to sleep.

"_Cloud?" Reno frowned as the blonde teenager approached him slowly, his hips swaying slightly as a playful grin broke out onto his handsome face._

_Reno swallowed hard and backed away from him, his eyes widening as his back smacked into a blood red wall and jumped as two hands slammed on the wall either side of his face, Cloud's chest pressed up against his and then his hands slid down the wall, to around Reno's backside, a low growl slipping from his lips as he leaned forwards and bit down harshly on the red heads bottom lip._

"_Mmh, Reno," Cloud purred into his ear and bit the top of it, ragged breaths panting from Reno's mouth as Cloud's hands squeezed his backside at the same time._

_Reno couldn't believe it, Cloud was seducing __him__, Cloud was being the dominant one, what was wrong with him?_

"_C-Cloud," Reno stuttered as he felt Cloud's lips race up and down his neck, his tongue licking every now and again, his left hand curving around to the front of Reno's trousers and cupping him roughly causing Reno to arch his back and moan._

"_Mmh," it was a surprised utterance from Cloud as he slowly lifted his head to stare at Reno, his tongue licking his lips, "you're bigger than Zack," Reno felt his heart hammer against his chest as Cloud slid down his body, his hands trailing after him on Reno's chest._

_Reno thought his head was going to implode, Cloud's hands groping around his crotch, his hands unzipping his trousers, Cloud's voice as he whispered things to him, the heat that had begun to race around his body as he felt Cloud tug at his boxers…_

"Yo, would you get hard in your own car?" a loud voice screamed into his dream and Reno grumbled as he opened his eyes a little, head butting the car window in shock as he noticed how close Axel was.

"What?" he stammered sleepily and rubbed his face with his hands, his eyes half lidded as he tried to figure out where and who he was with.

"I didn't even notice you were asleep until you started moaning," Axel explained and Reno hid his face with his hands as he whined at his stupidity.

_Tip number one, never dream you're getting a blow job from Cloud when Axel is in the car with you._

"Shut up, al least I was _only _dreaming it and not getting caught on CCTV in a shopping centre like you and Roxas," Reno snapped back and winked at a shock looking Axel who lunged for him but Reno had already got out of the car in time to avoid a beating, his legs taking him as fast as he could go as he ran into the apartment building, laughing as he looked behind to see Axel chasing him.

"How the _fuck_ do you know about that!" Axel yelled after him as he skidded around a corner, slipping on the wet floor and bashing into a radiator, he grunted in slight pain before picking up his speed again.

"You're forgetting that Rufus owns nearly everything now, I was in the room when Rufus spotted you on the cameras!" Reno shouted back with a loud laugh following and he pulled his key out of his blazer quickly and halted once he got to their apartment door, his eyes wide with anxiety as he heard Axel getting closer and closer and he gritted his teeth, chuckling as he finally managed to get the door open, slamming it closed, accidently hitting Axel in the face as he did so.

"_Reno_!" Axel whined from the other side of the door and Reno stifled a laugh as he looked through the peep hole, his eyes noticing how his twin was rubbing his nose gently to check if it was either bleeding or broken.

"Reno, what's going on?" a sleepy voice sounded behind him and he glanced at the short boy who was padding over towards him wearing Axel's plain black shirt, that was clearly far too big for him and a pair of red baggy boxers.

"Nothing," Reno said quickly and a reassuring smile graced his lips, "just 'twin stuff'," he added and Roxas nodded, clearly not fully awake yet and he yawned silently, his hand covering his mouth, his eyes soon widening in shock as loud thumping suddenly erupted upon the door of the apartment.

Roxas sighed heavily and nudged Reno out of the way, scoffing at his immaturity as he unchained the door and opened it, skilfully dodging the 'ready to strangle' hands that shot out towards him, obviously meant for Reno who had darted into his bedroom, locking his door.

Pulling the black hair band out from behind him, Reno ran his large hands through his long red hair, wincing as his fingers came across knots every now and again, he dropped the band onto his the chest in the corner of his room and sighed heavily, lifting his right arm up and taking a sniff of his own armpit, smirking as it still smelt alright, even after a long day training with Rude, Elena and Tseng, he would have taken a shower if it had not been for him _knowing _that Axel would pound him into the ground as soon as he saw him, so he opted for the safer option, undressed down to his bright yellow boxers and climbed into his bed, pulling the covers around his slim body, groaning as he realised he hadn't taken his goggles off, his eyes narrowed as he placed them on the bedside table, his mind drifting to Zack and Cloud again. He wasn't obsessed with them, he was just jealous.

They had each other and he didn't have _either _of them.

Reno curled his cold hands up into the covers and smooched his face into it as well, his eyes staring blankly into the dark, wondering what the friend could be doing, did Zack _really _just give Cloud a lift home?

_Probably fucking like rabbits by now _Reno groaned at his own thoughts, _without me_ he sighed and rolled his eyes at his own perverted thoughts, his left hand unconsciously drifting down to his boxers, cupping his own erection that still hadn't died down from his dream in the car.

He closed his eyes quickly as he moved his hand into his boxers, his thumb circling on the tips fast, his breath hitched in his throat as Zack popped into his mind, this was new for the red head, he usually only imagined Cloud.

In his mind, Zack was rough and experienced, his hands were rough but firm, a trademark of a SOLDIER who used his sword regularly for fighting, his muscles bulging every time his arm moved his hand, gliding up and own on Reno, who's mind hadn't caught up with him yet to make him realise that he was in fact moaning out loud, his wrist aching slightly as he made his hand move faster, the fabric of his boxers rubbing on the back of his hand.

"F-fuck!" he yelled as he threw his head back, his back moving in the opposite direction, "Zack!" he panted and groaned as he felt hot liquid fill his hand like a paintball gun erupting, he puffed a few strands of hair out of his face and licked his lips, a toothy grin appearing on his face as he grabbed the box of tissues from under his bed and wiped his hands clean, he was going to enjoy seeing both the raven and chocobo in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Good **_**god**_**, this took me along time to write, well it felt that way anyways and I swear that my mind is becoming more corrupted by the second writing this fanfiction, but I can't help it, Reno brings out the pervert in me O_o Neesh (- made up word) I know this is the shortest chapter so far, but believe me, it took a lot of planning before I actually began writing it *sigh*. So I hope you enjoy because the next chapter is the last of this short little story ^_^**

**Anyways.**

**Reviews are loved**

**** I do **_**not **_**own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Cloud Strife, Reno Sinclair, Roxas **_**or**_** Zack Fair**

_It's half past two … Zack should be doing his work out by now _Reno thought to himself, a smirk plastered on his face as he strolled down the corridor, tapping his EMR on his shoulder as he almost literally skipped towards the shower cubicles again, planning to put his plan into action with Cloud. His eyes scanned every Cadet that walked passed him, everyone of them staring at him in confusion, as it was unusual to see a Turk on campus.

_Checking me out _Reno winked at a brunette Cadet, he blushed heavily and quickly hurried to keep up with his blonde haired friend.

The shower cubicles finally came into his sight and he grinned mischievously, he fingers tapping with anxiety against the EMR, he licked his lip as he jogged to the door, glancing up and down the corridor to see whether or not anyone was watching him as his hand pulled on the door handle, slipping inside like a shadow and closed the door again, he knew that Cloud would be showering by now, Zack would usually give Cloud extra lessons so that he could get Cloud to SOLDIER level quicker as he knew how desperate Cloud wanted to get there. Reno couldn't help but admire both of them when he thought of this, Zack for being incredibly friendly and supportive of his friend and Cloud for being so determined to get his life in the direction that he wanted it to go in.

Reno clunked his teeth together as he heard the sound of running water and moved into his usual place behind the wall, smiling as he could hear Cloud humming and sighing as he usually did when relaxing in hot water, but something was different about the sound, it was almost as if Cloud was _pleasuring _himself.

"_Ah,_" Reno froze as he slowly poked his head around the wall, his eyes widening instantly at the sight he was greeted with, the tall, blonde teenager was facing the white tiled walls, his right hand pushing on the wall as he stood with his legs open a little, water running over his pale skin as his left hand continued to ghost over his erection, his face scrunched up, red in the face as if he was embarrassed to be touching himself in such an erotic manner.

Reno swallowed loudly and his mouth fell open a little, he held back a groan as he felt his growing arousal rub up against the fabric of his boxers, his eyes travelling over the back of the blonde and he watched as the muscles in both his backside and the backs of his legs clenched as moans whispered passed Cloud's lips.

"_Ngh,_" Cloud panted and Reno saw his jaw clench tightly as his hand moved quicker, his chest rising and falling faster as he tried to breathe evenly, not noticing the red head that was currently fondling his own erection through his trousers.

The heat began to race around Reno's body as he suddenly found himself walking forwards, he tried to stop himself, but something in his body was _forcing _him to move to Cloud, who was still unaware of the person approaching him, he moans turning Reno on more than he could have ever imagined.

Reno was so absorbed in watching his prize, that he hadn't even noticed that he was actually been stripping all the way to the Cloud, he groaned loudly as he stood behind him, Cloud's actions froze as his head slowly turned to see the taller man observing him, a deep blush illuminating his cheeks madly as his half lidded eyes stared at him, gasping as Reno's hand reached around his waist and grasped his member, mentally cursing himself as a low moan escaped his lips.

"R-Reno, no I-I.." Cloud tried to protest but when he felt the mans lips brush up and down his neck in rhythm to the movement of Reno's hand on his dick, he couldn't control himself, shyly allowing Reno to turn him around in the hot water still flowing from the shower head, his back and head hitting the wall roughly as Reno launched himself at the blonde, _finally _able to touch _Cloud Strife_ in the ways he had only dreamed about for several months now.

Reno purred against Cloud's shoulder as the teenager wrapped his arms around his back, across his broad shoulders as he bent down and bit the skin around the tops of the blondes arms, licking each section he bit straight afterwards, his thumb rolling slowly over the tip of Cloud's erection.

Cloud whined loudly as he felt his hips move so that Reno's hand moved quicker over his throbbing penis, his nails digging harshly into the skin of the man before him.

_Horned up much? _Reno smirked at his thoughts before he lifted his head and stared at Cloud's half lidded eyes, he moved forwards and pushed his lips against Cloud's.

_Finally _kissing him nearly drove Reno insane, his hands moving away from the hardened member and moving all around Cloud's wet body, though he could hardly breathe from both kissing Cloud and the fast running, hot water, he continued his actions, not caring if he was turning blue in the face from lack of oxygen, he wanted _Cloud Strife_.

Using most of his strength, he pushed the teenager up against the wall and moved Cloud's legs behind his back so they rested around his waist, his lips still moving against Cloud's rhythmically.

"Reno," Cloud panted as he pulled away, his head tilting up, water brushing down his skin as he took deep breaths, "t-this is wrong," he added, but went against his own protest when he pulled Reno's mouth back to his hungrily, his fingers pulling Reno's hair free of the black band, moaning as he tangled his fingers deeply inside the red nest.

_Damn this kid is desperate, yo _Reno huffed as he reluctantly pulled away, groaning lightly as he felt his own erection rub against Cloud's, sending sensations racing through the red heads veins.

"Jesus _fucking _Christ, Cloud!" Reno grunted as he suddenly felt a new warmth ghost over his erection, he hadn't expected Cloud to be instinctive like this, he was a little worried Cloud would start acting like he did in his dream yesterday, not that would have actually cared much, but he liked the idea of being dominant, _especially _with Cloud.

"Can't handle it?" a slightly cocky reply came from the blonde in his arms and he looked up with a cheeky scowl on his face.

"Fuck you Strife," Reno growled and he purred as Cloud shrieked as Reno suddenly entered him without preparation, "can't handle it?" Reno mocked and bite down hard on Cloud's neck, panting against his skin as the blonde allowed a drawn out moan to vibrate pass his lips as Reno thrusted upwards into him, over and over again, his eyes shut tightly as he tried to get used to the feeling, too embarrassed to tell Reno that he was in fact a virgin. It was as amazing as Reno had imagined, actually it wasn't, it was one hundred times _better _than his fantasies. The feeling of himself moving inside Cloud was enough to make Reno nearly scream the blondes name out as he started to move faster, resisting the urge to laugh as the water that was still coating their skin made sound effects every time their hips slammed together.

"_Reno!_" Cloud groaned as he raked his nails down the mans back, he was sure he had cut Reno's skin as he heard Reno hiss loudly.

_I'm fucking __Cloud Strife__, this is so unreal _Reno licked his lips as he moved one of his hands from Cloud's waist, his hand grasping the hardened member between their wet bodies and began to move his wrist in time with his harsh thrusts, he nearly came as Cloud let out the most erotic noise he had ever heard in his entire life.

_So __damn__ tight! _Reno gasped as he spat the water out of his mouth that had gathered in his mouth, his eyes flickering tiredly to the teenager moaning and whimpering in his against his body as he began to move his hips madly against Reno's and Reno gathered that this meant Cloud was close, his ragged breath flew from his throat as he felt Cloud's lips suck on his earlobe, just as he had done in his dream, he laughed a little, figuring out that Cloud had a thing for both biting and ears.

"Ngh…F-fuck," Cloud threw his head back, nearly taking Reno's ear with him, and arched his back as he felt that explosion ride through his body, his seed almost instantly getting washed away from the water falling from the shower.

Reno pulled the blonde back towards him, gripping him tightly around the waist as he began to move at a speed he didn't even realise he could move at, the tight, hot sensation in his stomach grew so badly that it was almost painful for him, his pants getting louder as he shut his eyes, unable to keep them open anymore and groaned into Cloud's ear loudly as he released himself inside Cloud who let out a mewled and wiggled a little as the new feeling inside of him, gripping onto Reno tightly as his legs slowly gave way, both of them sliding to the floor, allowing the hot shower water to consume them, cleaning the juices they had created and relaxing the muscles that were currently aching.

Reno looked at the blonde underneath him and smirked a little, his lips meeting his again and invaded the inside with his tongue, tangling it with Cloud's who responded rather quickly, his hands shyly knotted in Reno's red hair again.

"T-that was good, right?" Reno panted as he pulled away, finally removing his penis from Cloud's backside.

Cloud blushed furiously as he sat next to Reno under the hot water, "y-yeah that w-was good," he stuttered and winced as he sat on his backside properly, a sharp pain shooting up his back, he sighed loudly as he finally got the ability to breathe properly again and he randomly looked up at the open shower cubicles, his body froze and his hand tapped Reno's arm.

"What?" Reno asked as he turned his head to look at Cloud who was someone frightened by whatever he was staring at and he followed his gaze, his eyes widened and he curled his legs up to hide his body a little, "S-Sergeant Fair,"


	4. Chapter 4

**And here it is, the fourth chapter, I wasn't expecting to get many reviews on this, so I was pleasantly surprised with the response it's gotten and **_**because **_**of the response it's gotten, I may change my mind and say that this **_**isn't **_**the last chapter of this short little series, that is if you, the readers, want this of course. =)**

**Reviews are very appreciated =)**

**M Rated for a Reason**

**** I do **_**not **_**own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Cloud Strife, Reno Sinclair, Roxas **_**or**_** Zack Fair**

_Ah this is just __fucking brilliant__, I finally get to have sex with none other than __Cloud Strife__ and the fucking Sergeant has been watching us for the whole fucking time! _Reno managed to lift his hand and switch the water off, allowing a new found chill to surround himself as well as Cloud who was blushing furiously as the tall raven haired man stood by the lockers, resting his strong side upon them, an unreadable expression on his face as he just stared at the both of them, his SOLDIER trademark eyes scanning them with an eyebrow raised.

"Z-Zack," Cloud whispered as he curled his body right up so that he was practically hidden by both his legs and his damp blonde hair, which seemed to be darker now that it was wet, he bit his lip hard as he peered at Reno through his hair.

"Oh please, don't mind me, I was just about to take a shower, I thought all Cadets had left campus by now," Zack replied calmly as he stripped the towel away from his waist causing both spent males to catch their breath, a smirk slowly appearing on Zack's lips as he turned and knelt in front of Cloud, "I'm so glad you thought of me when you touched yourself Chocobo," Zack purred and Cloud let out a noise that was cross between a squeal and a gasp before Zack pulled his face up and captured his lips hastily with his, Cloud's eyes went wide and his heart began to beat faster as his shaky hands rested shyly around Zack's neck.

_Free porn, how about that. _Reno chuckled quietly to himself and moaned a little as he felt himself getting aroused yet again, he looked to the couple kissing and panted as Zack's hand shot out towards him and pulled him to his side, his lips leaving Cloud's and moving to his quickly.

"You're a good photographer," Zack whispered as he pulled away from Reno, whose eyes had never been wider, "you're not the only one with spying skills, I took your phone when you were busying gazing," Zack explained as the red head licked his lips, relishing the taste of Zack on them.

"Couldn't resist," Reno said causally as he winked at the SOLDIER who smirked at him as he pulled Cloud onto his lap, the shy teenager hadn't said a word since Zack had joined them, his eyes were focused on Zack though and Reno knew it was because Cloud had probably had more fantasies about this then _he_ had.

"Exercise number fifty eight, my personal favourite exercise if I'm honest," Zack said with his normal cheeky voice, he looked to Reno who grinned, knowing exactly what was coming next and sat behind Zack on his knees, kissing the slightly tanned and muscular back, his teeth biting flesh every now and again as Zack put his lips near Cloud's ear and whispers, "fucking," and Cloud looked at his best friend in shock at his words, blushing from ear to ear.

"Mmh, my favourite exercise too," Reno murmured from behind Zack, his hands sliding around to Zack's chest, groaning as he felt how well built the man was, his fingers tracing over muscle upon muscle.

"I-I…" Cloud rolled his eyes at himself as he couldn't even get a single word out, but he knew that it was mainly because of the fact his erection was alive again, rubbing against Zack's as he sat on his thighs, his chest pressed up against his.

"You're not so shy in the department are you Cloudy?" Zack complimented as he slowly slid his finger up and down Cloud's erection, groaning slightly as he felt Reno's do the same to his.

_My hand can barely fit around this thing _Reno was a bit worried for both himself and Cloud as he had no idea who was going to be inserted with Zack's overly large penis.

"Cloud, stand up," Zack ordered through his moans and reluctantly pulled Reno's hand from his member, not giving Cloud a chance to say no and pushing him gently against the hard titled wall where he had been just a few moments ago.

"Reno, I know how much you've been dying to taste him, I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Zack said as his eyes stayed locked with Cloud's, his lips moved and rubbed against the blondes, kissing him deeply and meaningfully.

Reno licked his lips as he watched Zack move to the side, giving him full view of what he had wanted to taste for so long, holding back a groan, he crawled over to Cloud, his hands sliding across his silken skin to Cloud's buttocks, pushing his hips forwards so he could envelope Cloud's hardened member in his mouth.

_It didn't seem this large before _Reno nearly had to pull away from Cloud to stop himself from gagging, smirking as he heard Cloud whimper and moan deeply into Zack's mouth, clearly enjoying the fact that he was being dominated by the two of them, his hand moving down to grab a hand full of Reno's red nest, pushing Reno's head a little, trying to get him to move faster.

"_Mmh!_" Cloud gasped as Reno's tongue slithered in and out of his slit, his teeth grazing the skin around the top of his dick.

Zack pulled his lips away from Cloud's with a pop and chuckled at the erotic face he was presented with, Cloud had immediately smacked his head against the tiled wall as soon as his lips were released, moaning continually, not able to keep his voice down, arching his back as Zack began to place hot, wet kisses down his chest, his stomach, his tongue circling his belly button before he butterfly kissed down to where Reno's head was moving up and down, smiling at the red head who was currently unaware of the raven.

Zack knelt behind Reno and gently brushed the long red locks over his shoulder so that he could see the back of his neck, his lips pressed to the flesh revealed and he bit it slightly, rolling his tongue over the cut he had made, panting on Reno's skin as he heard the red head moan his name upon Cloud's length.

"Reno, you've got some damn tasty skin," Zack said in his usual joking voice, placing a trail of hot kisses all the way down Reno's straight back, dragging his thick nails up the sides of the red head, running his palms forwards until his hands rested on Reno's abs, groaning as he slid his hands downwards, stroking the muscles he felt on the mans stomach before he grasped the certain body part he had been seeking.

"_Ugh!_" Cloud nearly screamed as his hips bucked, quickly pushing Reno's head away from his penis as he tried to stop himself from coming, causing the moan, that Reno had held in himself when Zack touched his sensitive member, to echo around the shower cubicles.

Cloud panted as he slid down the wall until his backside touched the wet, cold floor, his eyes trained on the two men before him, swallowing hard as he saw the pleasured look on Reno's face as he pressed himself up against the wall so his backside was against Zack's chest, the raven's hand moving quickly over his member.

_This is so unreal, __totally__ unreal wh-__fuck__! _Reno couldn't help but let out a slightly girlish gasp as Zack's thumb swirled around his slit, his nail pressing in harshly.

"_Oh __**fuck**__!" _Reno growled as he felt himself coming, this was the moment where his hand shot down quickly and grabbed Zack's, "don't you _dare _make me cum like this after all this time," Reno spat out in an sexually frustrated way and both Cloud and Zack looked at him with raised eyebrows and the red head chuckled, "oh if only you _fucking _knew the stuff I think up," he said confidently out loud and bite the inside of his mouth hard as he watched Zack gently pull Cloud down onto his knees so that the raven could connect his lips to the blondes.

The blush on Cloud's face was so utterly adorable that Reno had to _force _himself to stay knelt on the floor so that he didn't grab a hold of the teen and ram into him like a sex psychopath.

"On your knees Cloudy," Zack purred as he slowly pulled away, leaving a thin line of saliva still joining their wet lips together.

"What?" Cloud asked as his hands slipped around Zack's broad shoulders, relishing the feeling of the mans flesh underneath his pale soft fingertips.

"Cloud," Reno crawled behind him and joined Zack's arms around the boys thin waist, smiling inwardly as he saw Cloud's ears turn red, "you're adorably innocent," Reno murmured as his lips began to caress the back of Cloud's neck as soon as he had seen Zack nod his head in agreement with his statement, "_but_," Reno continued as his lips stopped, earning himself a whine from Cloud, "even _you _know what 'get on your knees' means," Reno chuckled and began to move his lips and tongue against the back of his neck again, his finger sliding up the front of Cloud's body, his fingers stroking one of his nipples.

"Reno," Cloud moaned as he reached his hand behind so that he could seductively caress the mans neck with his hand as he leaned back into Reno's chest, swaying his hips a little causing the two males seducing him to moan in union as Cloud was now sitting on both of their laps.

_Is…Is Cloud __kinky__? _Reno felt his eyes widen as he was pulled away from Cloud gently by Zack so that he was now beside him and Cloud was flipped onto his front so that he was now on all fours, his back arched in a way that a cat or dog would when stretching.

"_Dayyymmmnnn_," Reno exclaimed and he cleared his throat as Zack gave him another strange look, but he was licking his lips as he stared at the aroused blonde before him.

"Hey Reno," Zack said in a flirtatious way, pulling the red towards him harshly, "do you," he licked his way up Reno's neck, "think," he nibbled around his collar bone, drinking in the moans that Reno allowed to escape his lips, "you could," his lips fluttered in circles over Reno's cheek, "get under Cloud?" he finished with his tongue sliding over Reno's lips.

"No _wa-_" he was cut off by Zack's lips roughly crushing against his and he moaned into the man as the kiss deepened.

"For us?" Zack asked huskily into Reno's ear and bit down on his earlobe, nibbling his way around the circled shape, moving to bite across his cheek, his jaw line, up his chin and finally biting sexily down onto the red's thick bottom lip.

Reno couldn't even think clearly as the experienced raven kissed, bit and licked his neck, face and body, so he obeyed the request of the man and slid underneath Cloud almost as if he was intoxicated by some drug.

Zack nearly choked on his own breath as he turned back to Cloud to see him desperately moving two fingers in and out of his backside, obviously knowing what was coming neck.

"Easy Cloudy, I'm almost there," Zack whispered as he pulled Cloud's fingers away and knelt behind Cloud, his penis in his hands as he guided it slowly into Cloud who's eyes bulged and a loud shriek screamed around the shower cubicles, he had seen how large Zack was and he should have known that it would have hurt this much, but he couldn't really pay attention for long as the force of Zack thrusting into him, evidently made himself thrust harshly into Reno who had been in his own little world for a few minuets, snapping back out of them from the rude interruption of Cloud's dick.

"_**Fuck!**_" Reno shouted, "you could have _**fucking warned me!**_" he added as he spread his legs a little more as he almost glared at the innocent, pained but pleasured look on Cloud's face.

"Reno you should have warned me how _tight _he is," Zack groaned cheekily and bent down to drown kisses all over Cloud's back, his hips rocking into the blonde quickly.

"I know right, he's fucking epic, yo," Reno agreed as he winked upwards at Cloud who went even redder than he already was and he began to move his hips in time with Zack's, immediately pressing against Reno's spot making him mewl both Cloud and Zack's name out.

"Cloud," Zack moaned deeply as he placed his hands on the boys slender hips, using this to his advantage and moved harder into the blonde who was calling both boys names out over and over again as they both did their best to give him pleasure to the best of their abilities from their positions.

Reno felt the knot tightening in the bottom of his stomach again and he panted as he pulled Cloud's face down, bruising their lips as they met in a heated kiss, even Cloud was being rough with him as he felt the blondes teeth pull dangerously on his bottom lip.

"_Fuck _Zack!" Cloud screamed as Zack changed his direction and hit his special spot as well, Zack grinned as he heard the hurried purrs, moans, pants, shrieks and whines of the boys underneath him, drinking them all in as if he needed them for oxygen, he had never been so turned on in his entire life.

"Come on Cloud, you know you want to," Zack teased huskily as he trailed bites down the boys spine causing Cloud to take a sharp intake of breath, hi hips soon slamming into Reno as hard and fast as they could as he felt himself reaching his end.

_Ow, Jesus __Christ__ this kid knows how to move! He's going to split me in __fucking two__ if he isn't careful! _

"_Nyaah, Za…Re…_" obviously unable to finish either of the other males names, Cloud arched his back violently as he reached a hard orgasm, spilling his seed into Reno who licked his lips as the delicious feeling inside of him, looking up wearily at Cloud who was still ramming into him as he rode out his orgasm.

Reno's bright eyes then moved to Zack's in a heated gaze as he saw the raven throw his head back in ecstasy as he let out a long throaty moan as he shot his load into Cloud, this made Reno release his own juices over Cloud's chest, Zack looked so _erotic_.

Sweaty, heaving bodies piled on one another's as the three males tried to get their breath back, the smell of sex filling the shower cubicle room and the sticky juices that clung to their bodies began to slide off of them as Reno weakly reached up from underneath Cloud and flicked the warm shower on.

As the boys began to wash themselves, in their separate cubicles, Cloud turned to Zack who was in the cubicle next to him and bit his lip shyly as he reached out and touched the mans overly muscled arm.

"Hey…um," he stuttered nervously and he said it loud enough hoping that Reno could hear as well, which he obviously could as he was currently gazing over at them, "we're…we're going to do this again right…the three of us I mean?" Cloud asked as his cheeks flushed red for about the hundredth time that day.

Reno walked around the small bit of plastic that separated his cubicle from Zack's and joined the raven who was in with the blonde, he went to the front of Cloud and cupped his face in his hands, smirking seductively at him whilst Zack held the boy lovingly by the waist from behind.

"Boy, you guys are just _too _fucking good for this to be a 'one time thing'," Zack grinned as he planted a kissed behind Cloud's ear.

"Exactly and I don't want this to be a 'one time thing' either, I have _a lot _of fantasies I have yet to play out with you two, so don't get too comfortable," Reno said and this shocked the other two, "speaking of which," he rubbed his lower back with a slightly pained expression, "that was one hard fuck you gave me there Cloudy Boy," he arched his back slightly and sighed, "I wont be able to sit down for weeks,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter? But I thought the **_**last **_**chapter was the last one of this series? Why?**

_**Because I wanted to! **_**I love writing about these three and to be honest, I am very fond of this little fanfiction story that I've done, I don't know what it is, I just **_**love**_** writing it. Hope you guys don't mind an extra chapter! I'm also writing this whilst being ill, so be thankful I uploaded this haha.**

**Reviews are very much loved, they mean the world to me.**

**M Rated For A Reason Little Children!**

**** I do **_**not **_**own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Cloud Strife, Reno Sinclair, Roxas **_**or**_** Zack Fair**

_That's right__, I have Zack Fair, First Class SOLDIER shoving his tongue down my throat and there's __nothing__ you can do about it! _Reno's hands were knotted in the tall mans thick black hair as they kissed hot and hungry up against the wall inside Zack's office, many Cadets watching through the window in shock, some of them were even a little jealous.

Jealousy, such an ugly word to throw around so easily isn't it?

But in this case, jealousy was _exactly _the perfect word to throw around, especially if you could feel it bubbling underneath your skin, causing tears to sting the backs of your eyes and to make your heart fill with a little sadness.

Cloud Strife was the barer of this word _jealousy_, his blue eyes staring into the office where the lovers were passionately kissing, he knew he shouldn't be jealous, why should he be? He knew they both loved him as he loved them, but when they were on campus, they couldn't ever show that, he was below both the SOLDIER and the Turk, friendship and relationships couldn't be formed, they were _highly _frowned upon.

Sighing heavily, the blonde turned on his heels and made way for the locker rooms, silently thanking the heavens that it was empty, he just wanted to be by himself for a while, he placed his helmet into his locker and slammed the door shut, the metal clanging loudly which made him wince a little.

Cloud puffed a ball of air out of his mouth as he sat on the pale wooden bench that was placed in the middle of the room, he pulled his knees to his chest as rested his chin upon them, clunking his teeth together sadly as he thought back to Zack and Reno.

_They're so experienced…and…I'm not…why __would__ they __want__ to be with me? _He whimpered, slightly agitated by his own thoughts and pushed them forcefully to the back of his head, he _knew _he was wrong, he _knew _they loved him.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even realise that the door had opened, the tall red head stood there admiring the back of Cloud, his eyes unsubtly perving particularly around Cloud's buttock that were squashed on the bench, he smirked as he closed the door, silently slipping behind Cloud on the bench, long legs either side of the blonde, his arms wrapping caringly around his thin waist, his head resting on his shoulder as the chocobo fell into his embrace.

"Reno," Cloud whispered, a small blush appearing on his cheeks as he stared at the hands linked across his stomach.

"Hey," Reno bit the top of Cloud's ear lightly, "why are you in here by yourself?" he asked and he frowned as Cloud moved out of his arms and stood up, resting his back against the lockers, he could see the blush darkening on his cheeks and was slightly worried that Cloud was sick.

"I saw you and Zack in his office," Cloud whispered and Reno blinked, confused, "I…I felt…_jealous_," Cloud admitted slowly and shut his eyes as he saw the wide eyes that were so gorgeously placed on the red heads face.

"Why?" Reno asked as he stood up, stopping in front of Cloud, his hand deep in the pockets of his black trousers.

"Because it's acceptable for a Turk and a SOLDIER to be in a relationship, but yet it's _not _alright for me to even be seen _next _to you two, I just…I just feel th-" Cloud's eye's widened dramatically as Reno suddenly captured his soft pink lips with his, his heart raced as his hands snaked around the red's neck, playing with the long ponytail.

"I get why you're jealous, Cloud," Reno whispered as he slowly pulled away, before placing one more kiss on his lips, his arms still tightly around Cloud's waist, "even _I _get jealous," Reno chuckled confidently and Cloud looked up at him a little shocked, "you and Zack have this really close relationship, which means you have more chemistry when we have sex, they only person I am _that _close to is my twin, and I can't have sex with him," Reno joked and moaned little at Cloud's giggle, his eyes scanning his face.

Cloud couldn't believe how Reno had made him feel better in a matter of seconds, Reno was _jealous as well_, he bit his lip as he tugged at Reno's spikes that were neatly sprung on the top of the Turks head, twirling the red locks around his gloved fingers a little flirtatiously and Reno raised his eyebrow at him, watching as the teenager pulled his gloves off, his slender fingers tracing the red crescent moon shaped marks high on his cheek bones.

Reno whimpered as he moved one of his hands to his face, rubbing his temples, "people are going to think I've gone soft," he whined as he allowed his head to fall down hard on Cloud's shoulder, smiling as the blonde chuckled at his whining.

"Being with you Reno, is _anything _but soft," Cloud remarked and then burst into a fit of laughter as Reno's head shot up, his eyes bulging at the blondes new found confidence.

"Did you just make a sexual innuendo?" Reno gasped jokingly and Cloud rolled his eyes, his hand slipping down from the mans face, to his waist where Reno's un-tucked dress shirt rested.

"I did indeed," Cloud laughed and moved his head to the side a little as Reno began to place small kisses there, sighing happily as he willing tied his fingers in the red locks.

"Am I interrupting or can I join in?" the Cadet and Turk jumped apart, looking up and sighing with relief as they realised it was Zack, his muscular arms were folded across his chest, a playful smile on his angelic face.

"Oh please do," Reno said in a deep voice and Zack looked to him, his eyebrow raised in humour.

"How you managed to pull both myself and Cloud…I'll never know," Zack muttered to himself as his eyes drifted to the fairly visible bulge, that belonged to Reno, "you think you could be more horned up?" Zack snickered and Reno frowned as he looked down, his mouth opening slightly.

"It's _your _fault!" Reno retorted and stared at Zack who scoffed.

"You were already horny when you came into my office, I couldn't stop your hands from groping me!" Zack snapped back and both men stopped with their banter as they heard a cute giggle come from the corner where Cloud was currently getting undressed, he was just in the top half of his uniform and baggy blue boxers.

"You guys are too much," Cloud snorted as he removed the shirt of his uniform, revealing his developing chest, he pulled deodorant out of his locker and sprayed himself before swiftly pulling his fitting black _'Three Days Grace' _shirt over his head.

"Don't get changed," Reno groaned as he tried to stop his hand from sliding to his erection, watching as Cloud jumped a bit, puling his baggy blue faded jeans on, tightening the belt so that they didn't fall back down.

"I'm going home, Reno," Cloud sniggered and turned to grab his back pack, but he was suddenly slammed hard against the lockers, his eyes and mouth open widely in slight fright, realising that it had been _both _Zack and Reno that had slammed him into the lockers, trapping him.

"Ah shit," Cloud giggled as he felt Zack grab the bottom of his shirt, the fabric running over his chest and a little roughly on his face as it was thrown behind the raven.

Lips caressing every inch of his skin, Cloud couldn't hold in his groans as he pulled Zack closer, managing to get his legs up and around his waist so that he was no longer standing, he reached out and pulled Reno's face to his in a messy kiss, he winced a little as he new that he was going to have bruised lips once again.

"Lock," Cloud managed to get out in between Reno's lips, "the door," he said quickly and whined as Reno pulled away from him, regretting that he had mentioned the door, but soon smiling again as Zack began to bite around his nipples, Cloud slid his hands over the mans strong arms and groaned erotically at the feel of the muscles underneath his hands.

Zack smirked against Cloud's skin, he moved away from the blonde a little so he could remove his shirt, knowing that Cloud had a strange infatuation with chests, he and Reno had had trouble keeping Cloud away from their upper bodies, his teeth had caused them small scars, they had also noted that Cloud _especially _like to suckle on their ears, they had figure out that Cloud liked to do this because he loved to taste their flesh.

Zack couldn't help but slightly roll his eyes as he felt the hot, warm, wet sensation of Cloud's tongue on his earlobe once again, the softness of the blondes lips closing around his, sucking gently as his perfect white teeth nibbled at the same time.

Another fetish that mostly Reno had found out about Cloud. The blonde _loved _biting, Reno found he got bitten more than Zack did, but he never understood why, but he wasn't going to complain, Cloud like to bite and be _bitten_, something that Reno was more than willing to do for him.

"_Hahh_!" Cloud gasped as he felt Reno's hand skilfully slip under the brim of his jeans, somehow getting in there despite the belt in place, "_Nyaah, get my __**fucking jeans off**_!" Cloud whined, his arousal rubbing against the barrier of his jeans, panting as Reno continued to fondle his dick.

"Somebody wants to be topped," Zack purred as he kissed up Cloud's chest, licking up the teens neck and biting down hard on Cloud's jaw line.

Cloud moaned at the words from the raven and nodded, not caring how desperate he looked and Reno stopped himself from jumping him, Cloud seriously had no idea how much he turned Reno on when he was in 'begging mode'.

Reno removed his hand from the confines of Cloud's trousers and stood behind Zack, biting his bottom lip hard as he removed his blazer and then his own shirt, throwing them to the floor, his hands then riding around the SOLDIER's back, his lips kissing a trail up from Zack's lower back, to the back of Zack's neck, his hands running along the front of Zack's chest as the SOLDIER continued to tease the blonde in his arms.

Reno grabbed a hold of Zack's SOLDIER trousers and yanked them down quickly, getting them off and over Zack's large leather boots, his lips opened to allow a laugh to echo from them as he saw the _'Pokemon' _boxers that Zack was wearing, amused by the fact that he had a giant Pikachu on his backside. The red then untied the laces on the SOLDIER's boots and pulled them off of his feet, soon kissing his way back up the front of the raven's body, sliding in between Cloud's legs that were still tightly wrapped around Zack's waist, interrupting the manic lip attack Zack was giving Cloud's chest, leaning back on the blonde a little as he tasted Zack's lips once more, groaning as Cloud's teeth bit harshly into his back.

"_Holy mother of __**fuck**_!" Reno moaned as he pulled away from Zack, Cloud's hands had made their way into his boxers, one of his hands grasping his erection whilst the other cupped around his balls.

"You curse too much," Cloud whispered as he squeezed Reno tightly and giggled at the moan that erupted from him, bit he soon fell silent as he somehow found himself facing the lockers, Reno's strong arms holding him around the waist, holding him up, his jeans now discarded as well as his boxers.

"You turn me on too much," Reno replied cockily before screaming loudly into Cloud's ear as he was entered roughly by Zack without warning, he felt himself stretch widely inside and moaned as he felt Zack getting deeper and deeper, "a little warning would have been nice!" Reno groaned as he felt Zack's hips move against his backside, he tried to concentrate on getting himself inside Cloud, but Zack was hitting all of the right places inside of him, making it difficult for him to concentrate.

Cloud reached behind him and grabbed a hold of Reno's dick, guiding it inside of him, whimpering at the slight pain it caused him, it had been a whole two weeks since he had been with the two of them thanks to his training schedule.

"Reno," Cloud panted as his small hands gripped onto the sides of the lockers tightly once the red head began to move in and out of him, in time with the force he could feel coming from Zack, who _always _topped _both _of them.

The room began to feel hotter than it actually was, heavy pants filling the air as sweat began to build of their bodies, all of them moving in time with one another, Reno and Cloud's hands linked together to make it a bit easier to move quicker, Zack's legs steady on the floor as he hammered his hips into Reno's backside, moaning into the red's shoulder as he bit down hard, causing scarlet beads to form.

It was mainly Cloud's moans and whimpers that were getting the other two men hot and bothered, he just sounded so _erotic_ when he was moaning their names out like a whore and then whimpering shyly in realisation of his moaning.

"_Zack!_" Cloud cried and then squeezed Reno's hands, "_Reno!_" he tried to stop himself from digging his nails into the red's hand, but failed miserably as he felt the knot in his stomach finally undo itself as he came up the locker doors, his forehead smacking against them as he took deep breaths, blushing as he was always the first one to cum, smiling a little as he felt Reno's thumbs stroke the backs of his hands.

_Muscles…clenching _Reno threw his head back, his head hitting Zack's chest as he came hard inside Cloud, panting and arching his back as Zack continued to slam into him.

Reno's hand cupped the back of Zack's neck as he felt Cloud clamber off of him, the blonde's knees nearly caving in as he tried to stand, completely worn out as he sat down on the bench, pulling Zack's SOLDIER vest over his head, it came down to his knees and he frowned, feeling like a girl.

"_Reno_," Zack purred into the red's ear, his fingers stroking the slim body he was currently hammering into, he winced as he felt Reno clutch his hair tightly when he finally released inside him, pushing his hips harshly into Reno's backside.

"_**Ow**_!" Reno cried as he was lifted off of the floor a little, he moved away from Zack once he had ridden out his orgasm and just about collapsed against the lockers, cringing a little as he noticed his arm was now coated in Cloud's juices that had landed there just a few minuets ago.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Zack whispered as he tried to catch his breath, he sat beside him on the floor and wrapped his arm around Reno's waist, allowing the Turk to rest his head on his shoulder whilst his make influenced eyes spied on Cloud who was also catching his breath in_ his _vest, "Cloud, over here," he said and patted the spot beside him, smiling adoringly as he watched the shy boy pad over, his bare backside wiggling slightly as he sat down causing both Zack and Reno to laugh.

"Shut it," Cloud smirked and blew a few blonde strands out of his face, slightly damp with sweat, noticing the silence that seemed to almost glow around the three of them, he looked at both of them, noticing the mixing juices of both sweat and seed and scrunched up his nose, squeezing two finger on his nose, "now," he said with a slightly strained voice thanks to holding his nose, Zack and Reno looked at him with smirks as they tried not laugh at his voice, noting in their minds that he actually sounded like Miss Piggy from _'The Muppets'_, "how are we going to get to the showers?"


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the **_**last **_**chapter guys, sorry about that, I honestly didn't expect this to be as popular as it is *smiles* **_**but, **_**I am going to be having a lot more Cloud, Zack, Reno fanfictions coming up, mainly one shots, but still a lot of them ^_^. This chapter was actually inspired but a review I got for this story, they said something about Zack needing to be taught a lesson and it just clicked in my head whilst I was writing this, that that was **_**exactly **_**what I was going to write for you guys haha.**

**And a few of you e-mailed me about how the chapters always start with a thought from Reno, yes they do, and that's because the story is mainly revolving around our sexy idiot, I also enjoy writing the mind of Reno so that's why his thoughts are always there x3**

**Reviews mean the world to a writer!**

**Rated M for a reason little children!**

**** I do **_**not **_**own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Cloud Strife, Reno Sinclair, Roxas **_**or**_** Zack Fair**

_I can't believe I'm about to ask my own __brother__ this, he's going to laugh at me, the tall spiky haired idiot…not that I can talk but whatever. _Reno chewed on his bottom lip as he stretched his legs out so that his heels rested on the coffee table in front of him, his hands linking over his stomach as he sat in his casual clothes, for _once _having a day off from his duties.

"Yo, Axel?" Reno started as he pulled at his slightly fitting light blue shirt, his eyes meeting those bright green ones of his twin.

"What is it?" Axel replied as he slurped a mouthful of noodles down his throat, fingering the yellow water surrounding his food with chopsticks as he clambered onto the sofa beside Reno, his backside resting on the arm of the sofa as his feet rubbed together.

"Um," Reno sighed heavily as he rubbed his temples with his fingers, cringing as the slurping noises Axel was making as he ate, "how do you dominate someone who is _uncontrollably _dominant in the bedroom?" he spat out quickly, rolling his eyes as he heard a quiet chuckle erupt from Axel.

The other red plopped his chopsticks into the small white pot and slipped off of the arm of the sofa, onto the proper cushions of the furniture, "I guessing we're talking about Zack," Axel guessed and Reno grinned, "I'll take that as a yes," Axel continued as he faced his brother, "trap him, make him _think _he's going to dominate and then trap him," Axel suggested and he looked to his bedroom door as if he was remembering something and Reno rolled his eyes, knowing that his advice had obviously been known to work from Axel's personal experience with Roxas.

_Trap him…right so I now need to get a butterfly net or something? Haha, butterfly net catching First Class SOLDIER Zack Fair, that's a funny image. _

"So things are getting serious between you guys?" Axel asked and Reno snapped out of his perverted thoughts of Zack tied up in netting.

"I guess you could say that," Reno smirked and ran his tongue over his lips as he watched Axel raise an eyebrow at him.

"So are you some sort of threesome with them?" Axel urged and his eyes sparkled with interest as he shuffled on the sofa so he was sitting right next to Reno.

"_Ooooh yeah,_" Reno grinned as he began to think back to the events that had happened a few days ago that had involved a lot of chocolate and candles, Zack, Cloud and the local park.

"You slut," Axel laughed loudly and slapped Reno's back hard before standing up and walking into the kitchen to throw away the noodle pot he had finished eating out of.

"Only way to live bro," Reno replied confidently and stretched slightly, breathing with relief after his back clicked a few times and resting his head lazily on the back of the sofa, closing his eyes for a few moments to rest them, they had been killing him since he had been flying nearly every single day for ShinRa.

"Yo, Reno!" said red turned in his sleep, waving weakly to whoever it was that was interrupting his sleep, wincing as he was slapped across the face lightly, "_wake __**up!**_" Reno's eyes snapped open in slight shock from the loudness of (who he now recognised to be) his twins voice.

"Nyah," he moaned as he rubbed his eyes harshly, trying to wake himself up, "what the hell is the deal with the rude awakening bro?" he yawned and dodged another slap as Axel's hand nearly connected with his face.

"You're _**late**_," Axel said seriously and his hand thrust towards the clock, pointing at the time and Reno chuckled lightly, though his laughter sounded somewhat irritated at the same time, "why are you laughing?" Axel frowned and Reno ran his hands throw his sleep ridden hair.

"I'm not even on duty today man," Reno explained and blinked his eyes a few times, finally being able to keep his eyes open for more than two seconds.

"Oh," was all Axel could reply with as his cheeks flushed red a bit, he cleared his throat in embarrassment and quickly ran into his room.

_Thank you __so much __for waking me up, dearest brother of mine. _Reno grumbled darkly in his thoughts as he made his way into towards the bathroom, grabbing a random green shirt (that was actually Axel's) and a pair of blue faded jeans on the way.

The irritated red head moaned a little as the hot water began to run down his body, easing his aching muscles and ridding his body from the previous day, his hands running over his now warm flesh, running his fingers through his dirty red hair as he massaged shampoo into it.

_Jeeze, I wish __they__ were here… _Reno sighed heavily as he reluctantly made the relaxing hot water stop running and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a white towel and wrapping it around his thin waist, he looked into the small mirror and whined as he saw his natural flat red hair, _I look like a goon, __fucking hell!_, he began to get changed.

"I'm _telling _you, Roxas, he's still the same and everything, but _something _is different about him," Axel whispered down the phone as he spoke to his blonde boyfriend.

"How do you mean?" Roxas's innocent voice sounded from the other end.

"I don't know, it's like seeing _me _back in high school when _we_ started dating," Axel smiled fondly at the memory of being completely love drunk and smirked as he heard Roxas whimper shyly.

"So you think he's in love then?" Roxas asked and Axel could practically _hear _the smile on his face at knowing his boyfriend had been insane for him back in high school.

"Yeah, but this is _Reno_ we're talking about, he would fuck anything, pussy or dick," Axel stated and Roxas snorted down the phone at his unsubtle attempt at explaining Reno's feelings.

"Axel, just leave him alone, so he can figure this out on his own…and come over, I'm _bored_," Axel's eyes went wide as he heard the seductive tone in Roxas's voice and he swallowed hard as he felt himself getting aroused.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he said quickly, putting the phone down quickly and darting out of the room, bumping into Reno on the way.

"Yo, watch where you're going!" Reno chuckled and Axel waved at him in some sort of apology, snatching his keys from the side table and leaving the apartment.

_Someone's going to get laid _Reno rolled his eyes, _wish I was_, he stared at his trousers, he had been _immensely _sexually frustrated, though it had only been a few days since he last had sex, he was still so _frustrated_.

He grunted as he heard his unusual ring tone sang around the room, he answered in a bored fashion and put the phone to his ear, "Yo," he greeted and a smile appeared on his lips as he recognised the small laughter.

"Tired much?" Cloud chuckled and Reno laughed as well.

"Not much, what's up?" said red yawned and stretched himself across the sofa, one of his arms slung over the back of the sofa behind his head.

"Can I come over…actually, no don't worry, I don't want to be a bother," the shy response made Reno moan, how could Cloud not realise the effect his innocence had on him?

"Cloud," Reno laughed, stopping the blondes rambling, "come over you idiot," he heard Cloud sigh with a little relief.

"Okay, I'll be over soon!" Cloud replied happily and the phone line went dead.

Reno couldn't believe the thrill he felt when he heard the door sound with the noise of knocking, he took long strides towards the door and his hand pulled the door handle down, smiling at the blonde before him…who looked so _fucking hot_ in his tight black shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Reno," Cloud beamed as he fell forwards, his arms linking around the taller mans neck, his face buried in the crook of his neck as Reno spun them around so he could get the door closed before he could rest his own arms around the teenagers waist, "you smell nice," Cloud giggled as he breathed in the scent of lemon that was wafting from the red heads hair.

Reno raised his eyebrow in amusement at the simple, sweet comment his boyfriend made and pulled Cloud's chin up gently with his finger, licking his lips before he kissed the lips he had missed for several days, _boy _was Reno glad he knew that both Cloud and Zack had the same day off as him.

Cloud smiled weakly as his fingers curled around the green fabric of Reno's shirt, unwillingly purring into the kiss and Reno quickly pulled away with a surprised face.

"You _purr_?" Reno snickered as Cloud's face went bright red.

"Is-is that bad?" Cloud said uncertain of what Reno was getting at and his eyes widened as Reno's hand slipped under the back of his shirt, his fingers tracing around the small of his back, the tips of the red's fingers underneath the brim of his jeans.

"It's…" Reno moved his lips to Cloud's ear, "_hot_," he growled and Cloud yelled as Reno suddenly lifted him over his shoulder, carrying him into his bedroom, his phone against his ear again, his foot kicking the door shut.

"Sergeant Fair speaking," Reno rolled his eyes at the authority that Zack spoke with.

"Get your butt over to my place, _now_," Reno ordered and licked his lips as he gently put Cloud onto his bed, admiring how beautiful the blonde looked laying down.

"Talk about needy," Zack joked, but his laughter came to an abrupt halt as he heard a low moan rise from his best friends mouth, "a-are you guys…" he was cut off from another moan as Reno stroked Cloud through his tight jeans.

"Yes we are, so hurry before I complete this action without you," Reno urged with a slight whine in his voice and smirked as the phone line went dead, he threw the phone across the room before returning to his desire.

_Soon Cloud, we will be trapping Zack _Reno climbed up Cloud's body, supporting his weight above him so he didn't crush his small frame.

"No," Cloud whined but his eyes betrayed him, the Turk could see the lust and want in his bright blue eyes, his cheeks were flushed and his mouth was parted as he tired to control his breathing, "R-Reno!" Cloud gasped as said red dove for his neck, biting down hard as his tongue worked around the trapped flesh between his teeth.

"Aren't complaining now, are we?" Reno teased, the tip of his tongue dancing upwards on Cloud's neck, his hands sliding underneath the boys back and slipping down so he could cup around Cloud's backside, grinning as the shy male let out a small moan, his arms wrapping around Reno's neck, pulling him down and connecting their lips together, his tongue snaking its way into Cloud's mouth, running it over the roof of his mouth, his hands linking with the blondes passionately as they kissed, their hips rolling against one another's.

Cloud moaned shyly and hesitantly pulled away from Reno, gasping for air and his chest rapidly moved up and down as he panted, smiling up at his lover, "what?" he whispered as he saw a sly look appear in Reno's eyes.

"Me and you," Reno began as he sat up on Cloud's stomach, his hands running under the front of the teenagers shirt, "are going to dominate _Zack_," Reno couldn't help but laugh at the facial expression that blessed the blondes beautiful face.

"Wh-what!" Cloud gasped, his eyes were as wide as saucers as he continued to stare at Reno in disbelief, "I can't be dominant, _especially _with _Zack_!" Cloud whined and covered his face with his hands.

"Well tough man, I wanna see that guy squirm under us," Reno winked at him and stuck his tongue out, causing a giggle to erupt from Cloud.

"I doubt that he would _squirm_, he's more of a 'give it to me now' kind of guy," Cloud said with his finger pressed to his lips as he thought about the raven and as if he heard them talking about him, he was knocking on Reno's front door loudly trying to get their attention.

"Just try it," Reno whispered as they got up from the bed, walking towards the door.

"Fine, but if I suck at it, it's _your _fault," Cloud muttered, replacing his frown with a smile as Reno opened the door to reveal a rather alert looking Zack, who was dressed in a simple grey shirt and blue faded jeans, though they were baggy, they still somehow managed to show off how amazing his muscular body was.

"Bedroom," Zack muttered as he practically ran into Reno's room, leaving the other two laughing at his reaction, clearly Cloud's moans had made him hornier than they had anticipated.

Arriving back in Reno's bedroom, they were confronted with a shirtless Zack, who's eyes looked as sexually frustrated as they could get, his arm shot out and he grasped Cloud's arm, pulling him roughly towards his body and kissing him hungrily, soon pulling Reno to his side as well and pulled away from Cloud so that he could kiss Reno.

_Nu uh, no way are you getting away with this _Reno pulled away from Zack quickly and Zack frowned at him, raising his eyebrows as Reno pulled his own shirt off, throwing it into the corner of his room, where it landed on top of his purple lamp.

Cloud, who was pressed right up against Zack's bare chest, watched Reno carefully, shakily following in the red's shadow and pushing away from Zack, nervously removing his shirt from his body, allowing it to fall wherever.

"Okay?" Zack whispered to himself, jumping a little as Reno's body and hands flew towards his jeans, unbuckling his belt and zipping them undone, discarding them in the same direction that Reno's shirt had gone, leaving him only in his baggy red boxers.

Reno looked to Cloud and tried to send him signals to distract Zack for a while and Cloud nodded a little, walking back over to Zack and kissing him passionately, lacing his tongue shyly with the raven who moaned a little at Cloud's forwardness, only slightly aware of the red head below, who's hands were stroking the well toned skin above the brim of his boxers, his lips following his finger tips as they went, he then hooked his fingers under the brim of Zack's boxers and pulled them down the mans legs slowly, tossing them behind him, his eyes widening as he saw the erection before him.

"Unleash the beast!" Reno chuckled as he eyed Zack's manhood, _I didn't really think this through, this guy is __fucking huge__! _He took in a deep breath as he enveloped Zack's head, causing a loud moan to erupt from the man who was still wrapped up in his embrace with Cloud. Reno moved his mouth further onto Zack, making sure that he wouldn't gag and stopped as soon as he nearly had Zack completely in his mouth, feeling him hit the back of his throat he began to bob his head quickly, sucking harshly as his tongue slavered over the length, his hands on Zack's hips, his nails digging in as he felt Zack start to move in his mouth, secretly hoping that Zack doesn't start to thrash in his mouth like Cloud did as he was certain Zack's erection would come out the back of his head if he took him all in. _How _he managed to get pleasure from this being in his backside rather than pain, is anyone's guess.

"_Haaah_!" Zack groaned as he pulled away from Cloud, his eyes glazed over with lust as he gripped onto Cloud tightly, his eyes slipping closed as Cloud began to suckle on his earlobe, the teens hands wandering around the front of his body, his fingers stroking the part of Zack's erection that Reno's mouth wasn't getting and Zack grunted into Cloud's ear, "Wh-what is _up _with you two t-today?" Zack stuttered as he tried to regain his senses, failing as he knew they were trying (and succeeding) to seduce him.

"Get on the bed," Cloud ordered firmly, finally picking up enough confidence to speak, pulling away from Zack's ear and removing his hand from Zack's dick, smirking as Reno pulled away from Zack as well, practically forcing Zack to fall back onto the bed.

Zack looked up at them both, frowning as he tried to figure out when it was exactly that the two of them had gotten rid of their trousers and boxers, his eyes suddenly sparkling with realisation, they were _dominating him_.

"Whoa, hold on a sec-" Reno attached his lips to his, interrupting him mid sentence, pulling away with a trail of saliva still connecting their lips.

"It's _our _turn," Reno growled and Zack whined as he reached behind Reno's head and pulled his hair out of the black band, something that Reno had found out very soon after sleeping with Zack and Cloud a few times. Zack _loved _his long hair, it was almost a fetish if you will, for the SOLDIER.

"But-" Cloud covered the raven's mouth with his hand and shook his head furiously, his lips moving to the mans ears.

"Shut up and take it," Cloud purred seductively and both men stared at him in shock at his sudden boldness.

Zack sighed as Cloud began to kiss all around his collarbone, biting down hard, blood appearing on his chest, but he didn't care, he could feel Reno spreading his legs apart, a large, warm skilled hand ghosting over his erection a few times before three fingers were shoved inside of him in a dramatic fashion, causing a loud yell to fall from his lips.

"_**FUCK!**_" Zack wailed and Reno smirked, this SOLDIER was clearly an 'ass virgin' always giving and never receiving as he had once said to Axel and Roxas when they were discussing sex.

"I only have my fingers in you," Reno groaned as he started to scissor his fingers inside of him, "and I can already tell how tight you're going to be," Reno added and Cloud giggled against Zack's skin, his hand reaching down and rubbing his thumb over the top of Zack's dick, helping Reno create ultimate preparation before they acted.

"Cloud," Zack hissed and closed his eyes, feeling embarrassed for the first time in front of the two men he adored so much.

"Like it?" Cloud sniggered and jerked harshly on his dick, Zack bit his lip as he raised his hip as little, Reno removing his fingers in the process causing Zack to pout largely as he opened his eyes to watch what would be done next, moaning at the site of Reno sitting between his legs alone.

"Cloud, behind me," Reno said and the blonde froze, his face loosing it's colour a little.

"Y-you mean I start the whole…thing?" Cloud stammered and gulped as Reno nodded.

"Come on," Reno chuckled and pulled Cloud towards him, kissing him sweetly, his hand rubbing Cloud's penis slowly.

Zack threw his head back into Reno's pillow, not believing how turned on he had just gotten by just watching them make out.

Cloud moaned and left Reno's lips, "I'll do it," he whispered as he crawled behind Reno, his hand shakily grasping his own member and guiding it slowly into Reno, who was moaning before he even inserted him. Cloud closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt Reno stretch around him, his heart raced in his chest as he finally sat completely inside Reno, feeling the urge to move he whined loudly, wanting Reno to hurry up and enter Zack.

_Impatient _Reno chuckled lightly before he slowly entered Zack, a throaty moan ripping through his lips as he felt just _how tight _Zack really was and he gripped the bed sheets as he force himself not to move roughly.

Zack knew that he was feeling pain, but he didn't react to it, he just figured it was down to his SOLDIER that had made him nearly immune to most inflictions of pain, his make influenced eyes slipping closed as he felt Reno's warm hands rest on his hips as Cloud's rested on Reno's, the shy blonde taking a rather rough first thrust into Reno who cried out his name instantly as he began to move in and out of Zack at the same time. What was so amazing about their sex, is that they could stick to a rhythm with each other and if one of them went faster, so would the other, in perfect synchronisation.

Reno looked down as he felt Zack hips rolls upwards to meet his, the mans head was buried deeply into the pillow as he arched his back, moaning Reno's name constantly as he felt a new pleasure he had never experienced before.

"Cloud, how the _fuck could you not tell us how good you were_?" Reno groaned as Cloud moved harsher and faster inside of him, his breath hitching as Cloud somehow managed to find that spot that made him see stars so quickly.

"Didn't want you guys to beg me," Cloud responded seductively as he rammed into Reno even faster, a burning knot building in his stomach as he drank in the moans that Zack was screaming from under Reno.

"R-Reno, move, move faster," Zack growled, Reno didn't need telling twice, and it wasn't as if he could refuse the most erotic face on the planet anyways, his hips slamming against Zack's as all three of them moved as one, crying out their lovers names over and over again as hot wet kisses were placed over backs, chests and stomachs, some placed on lips, though this could only be achieved by Reno and Zack, not that Cloud could care much with his head thrown back wards, moaning like a slut.

Cloud's eyes shot open as he felt Reno shudder, he looked at the man he was currently tormenting with his member and felt a new wave of pleasure run through him as he realised that Reno had actually climaxed before him, for once he wasn't the first one, he could settle for second and he groaned as he felt Reno squeezing around him, knowing the red was doing it on purpose and he bite down on Reno's back as he felt his seed seep into Reno.

Once again, it was Zack who was last to finish, Reno could feel that he was close as he tired to angle himself differently, his eyes flickering to the man beneath him as he suddenly screamed, grabbing Reno roughly by the shoulders and forcing him to move faster, obviously having found the spot that made _Zack _see stars.

"_Ah fuck, __**Reno**__,_" Zack moaned and squeezed the man in his arms a little tighter as he felt himself splash over his own stomach and on Reno's chest, panting as everyone stayed still for a while, the room smelling once again of sweat and sex, passion and love.

Cloud pulled out of Reno and collapsed beside Zack, Reno following and resting on the other side of Zack so that the raven was sandwiched between them, both of them giggling as they saw the sudden glare on Zack's face.

"_Screw you guys for being dominant,_" Zack frowned and crossed his arms across his chest like a child and the other two fell silent, slightly worried they had pushed it too far, soon jumping as Zack slid an arm under them and cuddled them both tightly, "but if you don't do that again soon, I _might _have to kill you both,"

**THE END! ^_^ And I mean it this time haha, there will be more from these guys I promise I love them dearly :D and also 'unleash the beast!' - dedicated to my friend x3**


End file.
